


Crushes and Giggles

by blacklitchick



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklitchick/pseuds/blacklitchick
Summary: Michonne has a case of the giggles.





	Crushes and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this because I love that giggly, shy Michonne is canon when it comes to Rick. And also because I was in a fluffy mood.

Rick’s body ached as he slowly walked up the porch steps. His body ached from working on clearing the back lot all day for the expansion plans. He stomped the dirt off his boots on the welcome mat before opening the front door. He closed it softly behind him and exhaled suddenly feeling renewed as the tiredness left his body. There was nothing more soothing than walking into a safe and secure home after a long day. There was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Especially now.

The house was quiet except for the hum of the refrigerator and the creaks of the house settling. He kicked off his boots in the foyer then walked the few steps into the living room. It was dark except for the one lamp on the end table. The glow shined a halo around the new owner of his heart. His lips stretched into a smile at Michonne laid out on the couch with her hands caressing the cushions underneath. Her grin was endearing as she stared up at the ceiling. He was about to make his presence known when she shook her head and let out a giggle. His smile stretched even wider.

“What’s so funny?”

Michonne’s head quickly turned towards him. She hid her face behind her hands with a muffled groan. Rick didn’t think he could love her more when she peeked at him from between her fingers with the cutest look of embarrassment. He knew he’d never tire of seeing her like this: his graceful warrior basked in adorableness.

She moved her hands when Rick sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned down to kiss her; letting his lips linger over hers. “Hi,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Hey.” Her voice matched his.

“It’s good to be home.”

“It’s good to have you home.”

He removed his gun belt and placed it on the coffee table. “So you’re not going to tell me what you were laughing about?”

She shook her head as she played with the buttons on his denim shirt. It had become her favorite look on him; never failing to spark images on that night. The under eyed, shy gaze and slight smile on her face made him want to kiss her again. “It was nothing.”

He smirked down at her. “Now why am I not buying that?” He laid his body down next to hers. She slid over - her back pressed against the back cushions - to make room for him. Her hands went immediately around his neck; his to her waist. His lips soon found the crook of her neck, and he inhaled her scent before placing small kisses on her sweet spot.

“How was your day?” He whispered in her ear between kisses.

Michonne moaned feeling truly content being in his arms again. She’d been craving his touch all day. “It was fine,” she said in a slightly breathless voice. “The usual. No excitement thankfully.”

“Mmm. Yeah. Boring and mundane is always good these days.” He kissed her ear then cheek. “Are the kids sleeping?”

“Judith is. Carl’s in his room reading comics.”

He lifted his head and stared down at her with a devious smirk. “So everyone’s occupied.” In one swift move he flipped her onto her back and raised her shirt to start placing wet kisses on her bare stomach.

Her giggles echoed all over the downstairs. “Rick! Stop, stop! That tickles!”

He lifted his head again. “Who knew you were such a giggler.”

“Ugh,” Michonne rolled her eyes. “I haven't been in a long time. I don’t know where this is coming from.”

“Well, I think it’s cute.” He kissed her nose.

Michonne giggled again then clamped a hand over her mouth. 

Rick moved her hand. “Don’t do that. I want to hear more of it.”

She shook her head and chuckled softly. “Haven’t giggled like this since I had a crush on a boy back in high school.”

Rick cocked his head to the side and pushed a loose loc behind her ear. “Who did you crush on in high school and was he smart enough to know he hit the jackpot?”

“I don’t know how much of a jackpot I was in high school, but he was the captain of the basketball team. I thought I was going to marry him.” She sighed at the memory. “Turns out the fantasy of him was much more interesting than reality.”

Rick traced a finger down Michonne’s jawline. “So since I caught you with the giggles earlier does that mean you were crushing on me?” He winked at her.

Her smile was sincere and full of love as she tightened her arms around his neck. “Uh uh. You’re better than a crush.” Her fingers found his hair. “A crush is fleeting. This isn’t.”

“No. No it’s not.” Rick brushed his lips against hers. “This is different.”

“Different.” She smiled up at him. “Yeah. I like that.” 

His hand inched up her shirt again to caress her waist. “You wanna know what I was thinking about all day?”

“Of course.”

His eyes bored down into hers. “You. Kissing you. Talking to you. Making love to you. Couldn’t get you out of my head. Didn’t want to.”

“Rick…” she breathe out. The words he said, the way he looked at her made her whole body tingle. Truth be told she did feel as giddy as a schoolgirl, but with grownup feelings. This was different. This was true love. She brought his head down to hers to kiss him deeply. A mixture of sighs and moans filled the room as their lips connected. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Michonne let out another laugh then scrunched up her nose. He could practically see the wheels spinning in her head. “So you really want to know what I was thinking about when you walked in?” She asked.

He propped himself up on his elbow. “Yeah, I do.”

“OK. I was thinking about how I can’t walk pass this couch anymore without a goofy grin appearing on my face.” She bit her lip before continuing. “And I was laying here thinking I can’t believe I’m having sex with Rick Grimes.”

Rick let out a loud laugh. “Now that I wouldn’t have guessed.” He tilted his head to the side. “Still shocked about us?”

She shrugged. “It’s a lot to go from being best friends with someone to wrapped naked around them every night.” She tapped his lips with her finger. “Not that I’m complaining. Aren’t you still shocked?”

“Nope.” He pressed his body tighter against hers. “And just so you know, we’re gonna have sex again and again and again.” He punctured each word with a kiss while his fingers tickled her sides.

“Rick, stop it. I can’t breathe,” she giggled.

Both abruptly looked up when they heard the front door open then slam. Daryl walked into the living room trying to avoid looking at what his two friends were doing on the couch. Rick was reluctant to get up but with a small push from Michonne he climbed off her and they sat up on opposite ends of the couch.

“Don’t y’all have a bedroom for all that,” Daryl mumbled under his breath.

“Hey, Daryl.” Michonne tried to sound nonchalant.

“Hey.” Rick nodded at him, but he looked annoyed at the interruption.

“How’s it going?” Michonne asked.

“Aight.” He walked into the kitchen.

“There’s...umm...leftovers in the fridge.” Michonne turned towards Rick. “I forgot to tell you I saved some for you too if you’re hungry.”

“Not hungry for food.” Rick moved over on the couch to bite at her shoulder playfully.

Michonne giggled again then tried to disguise it with a cough as she swatted at Rick to stop. He looked at her with a face full amusement and raised an eyebrow.

“Let's go to bed,” he mouthed to her.

Michonne adjusted her headband then looked over her shoulder at Daryl eating from a plate of food at the counter with his fingers. “Um...so we're going to head upstairs. ‘Night, Daryl.”

“Yeah, ‘night,” Rick said.

“Uh huh,” Daryl said.

They tried to walk at a normal pace up the stairs, but Michonne let out a squeal when Rick grabbed her behind. Their feet pounded against the stairs as they ran the rest of the way up then all was quiet again after the slam of their bedroom door.

Daryl left the plate in the sink and wiped his hands on his shirt. “I gotta move outta here,” he said as he walked out onto the back porch.


End file.
